


Hansen Family Christmas

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Christmas Presents, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Raleigh wants to do is get Chuck to like him, and perfectly wrapped presents is the first step to that.  It would be easy, if Herc would stop trying to get his hand down his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansen Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on 'Herc/Raleigh--laser precision in wrapping presents, the other person tries to distract him. With sex.'

Measure the box, measure the paper, mark, add two inches each side for folding allowance, mark those, measure the box again—

“Are you still wrapping those presents?”

Raleigh looked up from the box in his hands, a furrow between his brows.  “Of course I am.  I haven’t been at it that long.”

Herc glanced pointedly at the window, through which they could see the setting sun.

Raleigh sighed.  “All right, I’ve been wrapping presents for a while.  There’s nothing else I have to do, it’s not a big deal, right?  I mean, neither of us have work again until after Christmas.”

Herc shrugged and padded over to the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge and popping them open before bringing them back to the living room.  He stepped carefully over the assortment of bows laid out next to Raleigh to hand him one of the beers, raising an eyebrow.

Raleigh smiled up at him, tension still floating around him, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a sip.  “Did you need something?”

“I wanted to spend some time with my lover before my son gets back from uni,” Herc muttered, looking away and taking a quick gulp immediately after so he wouldn’t have to see Raleigh’s reaction.

He couldn’t miss Raleigh’s sigh, though, and a moment later he heard the wrapping paper rustling.  He glanced down at Raleigh, who has patting the newly-cleared spot next to him with that serious look on his face that meant he wanted to talk.

Herc sat, shoulder pressed to Raleigh’s.  Raleigh studied him for a moment, then said, “I know I’ve been stressed out about meeting Chuck for the first time.”

Herc sighed softly and looked over at the window again.  “It’s fine—”

“I want him to like me, so I want to make sure everything is as perfect as I can make it.  Just let me finish these presents and we can go out for dinner, to that Japanese place you like.”

“You don’t like sushi,” Herc replied, taking another sip of his drink.

“I’ll get a California roll.  Come on, this is me trying to apologize.”

Herc looked back at him, to see Raleigh still staring at him.  He smiled slightly, just enough for Raleigh to see, and Raleigh grinned at him in response. 

“I’ll just sit here with you while you’re wrapping,” Herc murmured, pressing a kiss just under Raleigh’s jaw.

Raleigh chuckled and ducked away.  “You need to shave, Herc.”

He put his free arm around Raleigh’s waist and tugged him closer, rubbing his cheek against the side of Raleigh’s neck.  Raleigh laughed, trying to push him away with his free hand while keeping his beer upright in the other.  “All right, all right!  You don’t need to shave!”

Herc grinned and leaned up to kiss him softly, a kiss that Raleigh eagerly returned.  But Herc pulled away after a moment.  “I know you like when I don’t shave for a few days.  You told me.”

“I was drunk,” Raleigh protested.

“Doesn’t make it less true,” Herc replied, tilting his head away to take another sip of beer.  “Get wrapping, I’d like to eat before midnight.”

Raleigh kissed his cheek and shrugged Herc’s arm off, passing him his beer.  “Hold that for me.  You might as well be useful if you’re going to be sitting here.”

Herc rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.  He just turned a little so he could rest his back against the couch and watched Raleigh as he bent over the box containing Chuck’s present.  He studied the curve of his back, the jumble of his hair from their nap earlier, his hands folding the paper over the box…

“I like your hands,” Herc said conversationally.  After all, if he had to wait for Raleigh to be done with wrapping, he might as well have some fun doing it.

Raleigh hummed in response, but didn’t look up from the edge he was pressing, getting rid of the creases.  Herc took another drink, eyes still focused on Raleigh’s hands, but thinking back to the last time Raleigh’d opened himself up.  That had been a night to remember.

“I can feel you thinking about something dirty and its distracting,” Raleigh told him, still not looking over at him.

“S’not my fault you’re so pretty,” Herc retorted with a grin, putting down their beers and leaning forward to kiss the blush on Raleigh’s cheek.

“I’m not pretty,” Raleigh muttered, trying to fend him off with an elbow so he could use both hands to keep the paper tightly pressed to the box.  “I’m _handsome_.”

“That too,” Herc conceded, kissing down the line of Raleigh’s jaw and nipping just under his ear.  “And sexy.”

“I thought you were going to let me finish these presents?” Raleigh asked, a little breathless, reaching for the tape and quickly but precisely taping down the paper.

“They’re just the ones for Chuck,” Herc replied, sliding a hand up under Raleigh’s sweater and resting it on his stomach.  “He won’t care if they’re not wrapped perfectly.”

“I’ll care,” Raleigh said, pushing Herc’s hand away.  “I told you, I want him to like me.”

“Chuck hates everyone, there’s not much you can do to change that,” Herc told him with a laugh.  Raleigh snorted, starting to fold the sides and sharpening the edges of the folds with a quick press of his finger.  Herc watched, his chin resting on Raleigh’s shoulder, mirth fading a little.  “The only reason he even comes home for the holidays is that they close the dorms, otherwise he’d stay at school like he does during the summer.”

Raleigh let go of the present with one hand and grabbed Herc’s hand, the one that had found its way to his thigh.  He laced their fingers and squeezed gently.  “We’ll make it the best holiday ever, and he’ll look forward to coming home for the next one.”

Herc tsked, using their connected hands to pull Raleigh closer to him.  “Let’s stop being so negative.  I’d rather talk about how much I want to fuck you.”

Raleigh pushed him away again, making Herc laugh loudly.  “You just like teasing me,” Raleigh told him, starting to measure the sides of the next box so he could cut out the next piece of wrapping paper. Herc watched him for a moment, licking his lips when Raleigh had to bend forward for the tape and his sweater rode up his back.

“I like to do plenty of things besides tease you,” Herc replied belatedly, making Raleigh chuckle and shake his head as he carefully smoothed the edges of the paper around the box.  To prove his point, he trailed his fingers over the sliver of skin above the waistband of Raleigh’s sweatpants, sending an obvious shiver up Raleigh’s back.  “Hearing you beg for it is a particular favorite of mine, though.”

Raleigh shot him a frustrated look, but he was smiling, so Herc grinned back lazily and spread his legs a little.  Raleigh’s eyes flicked down to Herc’s crotch before he focused on folding one of the sides; Herc counted that as a victory.

“I still have to put bows on both of these,” Raleigh warned him.  Herc groaned and rolled his head back.  Raleigh kissed him quickly just under his chin with a quiet laugh.  “Calm down, it won’t take that long.  I always did the wrapping for me and Yancy, I’m fast at it now.”

Herc nodded, then rested his head on Raleigh’s shoulder.  “Take your time,” he murmured, sliding his hand up under Raleigh’s sweater again, this time on his back.  “I’ll just keep _teasing_ you.”  He pressed against the muscles along his spine, finding all the sensitive spots he’d left marks on hundreds of times before.  Raleigh groaned when Herc rubbed one with his thumb, pressing back into his hand and dropping the piece of ribbon he had been holding.

Herc grinned and pressed his lips to Raleigh’s pulse, sucking gently.  Raleigh tilted his head to the side, his breathing speeding up.  “You’re all bark and no bite,” Raleigh said, a bit breathlessly.

“I have plenty of bite,” Herc growled, then bit down at the spot he’d been sucking.  Raleigh moaned loudly, his pulse jumping under Herc’s mouth.

Then Herc pulled back, leaning back against the couch like he had been before.  He smirked at Raleigh, who was pouting at him.

“Better finish wrapping those presents,” Herc told him, spreading his legs and brushing a hand over the bulge in his sweatpants.  Raleigh kept his eyes on the bulge for a moment, his lower lip sucked into his mouth, before he tore his gaze away.

Raleigh cleared his throat and picked up the piece of ribbon he’d cut before, wrapping it twice around the first box before he tying it in a perfect bow at the top.  He cut another piece of ribbon quickly, tying it the same way around the other box.  He shoved the two boxes under the tree and dove at Herc, who caught him with a laugh.

Raleigh kissed Herc hard, arms around Herc’s neck and knees on either side of Herc’s hips.  Herc gripped Raleigh’s hips tightly, pulling him close and licking at the seam of his lips.  Raleigh bucked against him, parting his lips to let Herc’s tongue into his mouth and rubbing his own tongue against Herc’s.  Herc groaned into his mouth and twined his tongue with Raleigh’s, pulling him down as he ground up against him.

Raleigh broke the kiss to moan, his head falling back as Herc set to sucking and kissing his neck.  With his grip on Raleigh’s hips, Herc maneuvered them so Raleigh was on his back amid the wrapping paper and ribbon with Herc kneeling above him.

Herc grinned down at him and pulled Raleigh’s sweater up and over his head, tossing it to the side and onto the stack of presents.  He leaned down and bit at the soft skin just above Raleigh’s collarbone, grinding against him roughly.  Raleigh cupped the back of his head, pressing him closer as he arched up against him.

Neither of them heard the key in the lock, or the door opening.

“Maybe I should take this ribbon and wrap it around your pretty cock,” Herc growled against Raleigh’s chest, dipping his head to bit down on a nipple. 

“Oh my God, Herc,” Raleigh cried out, his head tipping back and back arching.

“Oh my God, _Dad!_ ” Came the anguished shout from the door.  “That’s a fucking _public space_!”

Raleigh’s eyes flew open, pushing at Herc’s shoulders to try to get him off.  Herc just sighed and rolled off of Raleigh, looking over at the door.  “I thought you were coming in tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s obvious,” Chuck drawled, glancing over at Raleigh, then away just as fast.  He dropped the duffle bag that he’d had in his hand and closed the door, then headed over to the kitchen.

Raleigh flushed and groped for his sweater, pulling it over his head quickly.  He and Herc shared a look, then went into the kitchen together.

Chuck was leaning against the counter opening a beer, and raised an eyebrow when Raleigh stopped in front of him.

“I’m Raleigh,” he said, holding out a hand to Chuck.  “It’s…  nice to meet you.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I bet you have,” Chuck replied, ignoring his hand and looking past him to meet Herc’s eyes.  “Nothing good.”

Raleigh frowned and dropped his hand, and opened his mouth to retort when Chuck pushed past him.

“By the way, _Ray_ leigh,” Chuck said, glancing back at him from the doorway.  “Beard burn’s not a good look on you.”

Raleigh flushed, a hand flying to his neck to cover the red burn, and Chuck walked out with a laugh.

Raleigh turned to Herc, a sad smile on his face.  “I tried,” he said, stepping closer to Herc and putting his arms around him.

Herc kissed him softly.  “He didn’t ignore you.  That’s a good sign.  Just give it some time.”

“Don’t you dare try to have sex in there!” Chuck shouted from another part of the apartment.  “We eat at that table!”

Raleigh rested his forehead on Herc’s shoulder, laughing helplessly.  Herc kissed the side of his head and laughed along.  “Welcome to the Hansen Family Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> currently unbeta'd. Will put up the beta'd version when I have it.
> 
> this turned out angstier than i wanted it to be.
> 
> will be crossposted to tumblr, same name and username.


End file.
